Power management integrated circuits (power management ICs or PMICs) are used for managing the power requirement of a host system. A PMIC may be used in battery-operated devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, wearables, etc., to control the flow and direction of electrical power in the devices. The PMIC may perform a variety of functions for the device such as DC-to-DC conversion, battery charging, power-source selection, voltage scaling, power sequencing, etc. In some cases, the PMIC may include parallel battery charging circuits.